


I wanna feel that sea breeze

by orphan_account



Category: Demi Lovato - Fandom, hayley kiyoko - Fandom, stefanie scott - Fandom
Genre: Demi Lovato - Freeform, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hayley Kiyoko — Freeform, Kissing, Love, Oneshot, brief demi, girlslikegirls, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Hayley and Stefanie have been dating for the longest but can one argument ruin all that they built together? Will they realize that they need each more than they need anything else? Read to find out.<br/>-This work was inspired by Hayley Kiyoko’s song Cliff’s Edge. It was something that just popped in my head one day after watching the video. All credit to Hayley Kiyoko. This is a fictional story that I wrote I don’t own the characters blah blah blah. I suck a summaries tbh… but I kinda like this so it’s a good read… I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna feel that sea breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I looovee hayley kiyoko and i was inspired by her song 'Cliff's Edge"  
> Its kinda shitty... the fic I mean not the song lol  
> Enjoy?  
> -N

Hayley stood outside groaning as she pulled out her phone for the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. Hayley sighed as she saw there were no messages that had come through and no calls. She didn’t like arguing with her, and this time it seemed more permanent than usual. This wasn’t like her. Usually they would fight and then make up before Hayley could even get out the door. But this time Stefanie just watched her leave. She didn’t even say anything, she just... _stared_. They had gotten into an argument on the way home from the debut of Hayley’s music video for “Girls Like Girls”. Hayley had met Demi Lovato there, and she was a bit too star struck for Stefanie’s taste. Plus Demi had pulled Hayley away from Stefanie and kept her all night, leaving Stefanie to nurture her champagne in the corner and converse with waitresses. Stefanie was even angrier when Hayley wouldn’t shut up about Demi on the whole ride home until Stefanie finally snapped. Stefanie yelled at Hayley the entire ride home and Hayley being as stubborn as she is yelled back that Stefanie was overreacting. Now here Hayley was in the front of some coffee shop waiting for Stefanie’s call.

Hayley ran a hand through her bleach blonde hair, sparing a glance at her screensaver. It was a photo from about 7 months ago, when they had come out to their parents. It was a good day for the both of them, and they sported a million dollar grins and matching “Girls Like Girls” merch. Hayley frowned before finding Stefanie’s number and pushing call.

One ring, two rings, 3 rings.

_Swing a little further higher underneath the big top trees scrape my knees, whatever, uh huh_  
  


_“Babe? I-“_

_I'm gonna let them bleed God no turning back, I'mma flirt with that_

Hayley smiled hearing her voice even if she was pissed. Tears began to brim at her eyes so she rushed into the coffee place so that no nosy fans would see and snap a photo.

 

_“Baby I’m sorry I want you I swear. Demi, she’s just a friend. You are the only one for me. You always have been. I love you baby. I promise I do. Don’t leave me. I-I”_ Hayley said choking down her tears.

_Get a little closer, get a little closer_

_Babe calm down. I overreacted. Come home babe. Come home.”_ Stefanie said desperately.

Hayley hung up the phone quickly running out to her car. Dodging traffic she hurries to Stefanie’s apartment and knocks on the door rapidly. Stefanie swings the door open quickly and Hayley is met with her bloodshot eyes but none of that mattered because her lips are doing their own thing. Hayley pushes herself inside of the doorway kicking close the door lips still attached to Stefanie. Stefanie kisses her back hungrily clawing at the back of her shirt. Someone starts crying in the kiss but neither them care.

_Cliff's edge_

_You turn me on_

_You lead me on_

_You got me on_

_A Cliff's edge_

_Where I belong_

_You got me on_

_And turn me on_

_I want to feel that sea breeze_

_I want to feel that sea breeze_

Hayley comes up for breathe peppering Stephanie’s face with kisses and wipes her tears tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Don’t leave me. I-I can’t. I need you. Stay with me forever.” Stefanie sniffles leaning into Hayley. Hayley smiles pecking her lips twice.

“Never baby. I’m here for you forever.  You and I forever baby.” Hayley says wrapping her arms around Stefanie’s waist kissing the top of her head.

“Did you mean it?” Stefanie mumbles into Hayley’s chest.

“Mean what baby?” Hayley asks rubbing circles on the other girl’s back.

“That you love me. You love me?” Stefanie asked looking up at Hayley.

Hayley smiled bringing her in for a kiss.

“Yes, baby I love you. And you don’t have to say it back if you don’t yet. I can wait” Hayley says.

Stefanie grabs Hayley’s face pushing her back against the wall kissing her.

_Kiss me with adventure_

_Until I forget my name_

_Chills run down my back,_

_I'mma flirt with that_

_Get a little closer, get a little closer_

Once they come up for air, Hayley chuckles.

“So does that mean I love you too?” Hayley asks smirking.

Stefanie laughs.

_Closing in closer to you_

_This could take all night_

_Caving and crumbling on your_ Hips

_Your lips, they're mine_

“Unfortunately babe, I do,” Stefanie laughs leaning into Hayley again.

And when Stefanie kissed her this time, Hayley knew she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She wanted this for the long run.

_A Cliff's edge_

_Where I belong_

_You got me on_

_You turn me on_

_I want to feel that sea breeze; I want to feel that sea breeze_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> cOMMENTS?


End file.
